Hijo de Dragón
by okami no fairy
Summary: La pelea contra Zeref ha terminado, y ahora mismo Natsu es el mago más popular de Fiore con multitud de fanáticas. La vida del mago da un giro completo cuando tiene que cuidar al bebé más poderoso de la historia, y las cosas se tuercen aun más cuando lo que era una discusión para ver quién ayudaría a Natsu, se convierte rápidamente en una pelea por el dragonslayer. (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, soy nuevo en esto de los fics (aunque me he leído unos quinientos cuarenta y nueva mil), aun así, espero que os guste esta historia que ha salido de mi imaginación, y he tratado de plasmar lo mejor que he podido, este es mi primer fic, así que si algo no cuadra o no está bien redactado trataré de mejorarlo en el futuro.**

 **No pretendo entreteneros más**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo bebé, nuevas aventuras**

La guerra contra Zeref había terminado, finalmente el mago oscuro que había aterrorizado a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido destruido, y todo gracias al ahora admirado gremio de magos Fairy Tail, y aunque la gente sabía que todo el gremio había colaborado, no podían evitar idolatrar al que ahora ocupaba el puesto de mago más popular de Fiore: Natsu Dragneel.

No solo se habían creado incontables clubs de fan, sino que ahora mismo el pelirosa era el hombre más codiciado, lo cual quedaba claro cuando encontrabas a una de sus admiradoras, que no mostraban ninguna vergüenza en tratar de seducir al muchacho.

Y esto no era todo, ahora mismo Natsu había sido nominado para ser un nuevo mago santo, en concreto uno de los dioses de Isghard, un logro impresionante convirtiéndose en uno de los más jóvenes al alcanzarlo, con sus 21 años.

…...

El pelirosa dormía tranquilamente en su pequeña casa, a pesar de toda la fama, Natsu seguía viviendo en ese pequeño lugar, sin ninguna intención de trasladarse.

De repente Natsu fue invadido por una extraña sensación proveniente de la puerta, el mago se despertó fácilmente, y se acercó, sin saber que podría encontrar.

Al abrir la puerta el joven se sorprendió al no ver nada, y soltó un quejido, molesto por haberse levantado por nada, sin embargo, con su extraordinario oído, se percató de una respiración.

"Pero que demonios"-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Y es que en el suelo y ante él, se encontraba un pequeño bebé de pelo negro, que dormía tranquilamente, envuelto en sábanas blancas.

"¿N-Natsu?"-preguntó Happy llegando al lado del dragonslayer mientras trataba de abrir sus entrecerrados ojos-"¡Nani!"-exclamó Happy percatándose de la presencia del niño.

"..."-Natsu trató de hablar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Happy.

"¡Natsuu, has hecho un bebé¡"-exclamó el gatito azul emocionado-"e-espera, ¿quién es la madre?"-balbuceó Happy dando vueltas en el sitio.

"!Déjalo ya¡"-replicó el pelirosa acallando al exceed de un golpe.

Natsu volvió a dirigir su mirada al pequeño que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

"Seguro qu..."

Al tocar la sábana Natsu sintió como si su mente se desvaneciese.

…...

"¡¿Donde estoy?!"-exclamó el pelirosa enfurecido viéndose rodeado por una niebla blanca.

"No hace falta que grites hijo de Igneel"-replicó una voz conocida para Natsu.

De entre la bruma apareció la figura de una pequeña de pelo rubio, seguida por la de alguien demasiado familiar para el joven.

"No me jodas"-farfulló el pelirosa entre dientes.

Era cierto que Natsu ya no guardaba ningún rencor hacia el mago oscuro, pero verlo aparecerse de esa manera, hizo al joven replantearse la situación.

"!¿Que demonios hacéis aquí?¡"-exclamó Natsu con los ojos desorbitados.

"No te preocupes es solo una proyección"-respondió Zeref tranquilamente.

"En lugar de preguntar idioteces, deberías pensar porqué estás aquí"-inquirió Mavis molesta.

"La verdad Natsu es que queríamos pedirte un favor"-explicó Zeref mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¿Favor?"-preguntó el pelirosa sin entender.

"Querríamos que cuidases de nuestro hijo"-explicó Mavis con una sonrisa infantil.

"No me digas que ese bebé...¡ES VUESTRO!"-exclamó Natsu asombrado señalando a ambos magos.

"Sí, es nuestro querido hijo"-respondió Mavis sonriendo dulcemente.

"P-Pero,...¿como?"-preguntó el pelirosa desconcertado.

"Uh...acaso Igneel no te habló de la reproducción"-respondió la rubia con un dedo en su mejilla.

"Si es así, yo puedo darte la charla"-añadió Zeref con seriedad.

"¡No me refiero a eso!"-exclamó el pelirosa, y es que recordaba cuando siendo un niño Igneel le habló sobre todo eso, dejándolo traumado, y haciendo que lo borrase de su cabeza hasta hace poco-"se supone que estabais muertos"-explicó Natsu.

"Eso es despectivo"-replicó Mavis con un puchero infantil-"que estemos muertos no impide que podamos tener un hijo"-explicó la rubia con seriedad.

"¡Es exactamente eso¡"-exclamó el pelirosa frustrado.

"Dejando eso de lado..."-dijo Zeref calmadamente-"sería de gran ayuda que cuidases a nuestro hijo"-explicó seriamente-"tiene un inmenso poder mágico, incluso superior al mío, así que pensé que tu podrías ayudarle cuando crezca, además eres de la familia"-añadió con una mueca preocupada que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Dejaremos que tu escojas su nombre"-dijo Mavis con un berrinche mientras daba una rápida ojeada a Zeref.

"E-Esperad, no sé si..."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial hermano"-sonrió Zeref con confianza.

"Si le haces algo, volveré para destruirte hijo de Igneel"-amenazó la rubia con un aura oscura rodeándola.

…...

Natsu despertó del shock, sintiendo como Happy le estiraba del pantalón.

"¿Natsu?"-preguntó el exceed con algo de miedo.

"Tenemos un problema Happy"-explicó Natsu neutral soltando un suspiro.

Después de que el dragonslayer explicase a Happy la mayor parte de la situación, el gato dio un grito y salió volando de la casa mientras farfullaba cosas ininteligibles.

Natsu dio un suspiro y se recostó ligeramente sobre la silla, el pelirosa empezó a tambalearse nerviosamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el bebé.

El joven observó al niño que a pesar de todo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

" _¿Estará muerto?"-_ pensó con algo de miedo imaginando a Mavis.

Natsu empezó a golpear las mejillas del niño de manera persistente con un dedo, esperando una reacción, de repente el niño abrió los ojos dejando a la vista un bello color verde, y él y Natsu intercambiaron miradas.

"Yo..."-saludó Natsu.

Sin previo aviso el bebé saltó y se mordió la cabeza del mago de fuego,

"!Que demonios¡"-gritó Natsu dolorido.

El pelirosa trató de apartar al bebé, pero este empezó a dar vueltas sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, recorriendo todo el cuerpo del mago.

"Estate quieto mocoso"-exclamó el dragonslayer, mientras chocaba contra varios muebles del lugar.

…...

Natsu abrió la puerta del gremio con un bufido, el camino para llegar aquí no había sido fácil, resulta que el bebé tenía magia de tele-transportación, y encima tenía la costumbre de aparecer en sitios difícilmente accesibles para el mago, el segundo lugar en el que tuvo que buscar al niño era algo que lo perseguiría para siempre.

"Ya he lleg..."

"¡NATSUUU!"-exclamó todo el gremio a la vez.

"Eh, Eh"-balbuceaba el dragonslayer nervioso viéndose rodeado por todos los miembros.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-preguntó el pelirosa.

"¡¿Donde está el bebé?!"-preguntaron todos a la vez con ojos expectantes.

El pelirosa hizo una ligera mueca de desconcierto y señaló al niño de pelo negro que estaba mordiendo su cabeza.

El grito fanático no se hizo esperar, a la vez que todos trataban de coger al pequeño bebé, tirando usualmente del pelo de Natsu, el dragonslayer sabía que solo había una explicación para esto...Happy.

…...

Ya más relajados, el pelirosa estaba sentado en una mesa, acompañado de Mira, Lissana, Erza, Lucy y la pequeña Wendy, la verdad es que no había tanta gente en el gremio, sino que al verse rodeado ea Natsu le parecieron cientos, pero para empezar Gray estaba de misión con Juvia, y quiñen sabe donde estaba Gajeel, Levy tampoco estaba, nadie sabía donde había ido, por otra parte Macao y Wakaba se habían retirado, y Elfman estaba de viaje con Evergreen, mientras que Cana había ido a visitar la decimoctava feria nacional del vino, así que el gremio estaba mayormente vacío.

Natsu bufaba molesto, no entendía como ese niño que no le había dado más que problemas podía estar ahora rodeado por chicas que no paraban de darle mimos.

"Es muy lindo"-afirmó Lucy observando al pequeño.

"Mira que ojitos"-dijo Lissana embobada.

"Lástima que Natsu tenga que cuidarlo"-dijo Erza con un bufido, seguido por un asentamiento de todas las chicas exceptuando a Wendy que se mantuvo al margen algo nerviosa.

Natsu solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó pesadamente de la mesa.

"Si es así podéis quedároslo un tiempo, no me molesta"-dijo con cansancio saliendo del lugar.

…...

El pelirosa bufó molesto, la actitud de las chicas era cada vez más extraña, el joven salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presión en su cabeza.

"Tú otra vez"-dijo con una sonrisa-"supongo que te debes haber cansado de estar ahí"-afirmó el chico mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la cabeza del bebé.

…...

Mira observó como el niño había vuelto con Natsu, había sido una gran sorpresa ver desaparecer al pequeño, pero parece que solo quería ir con su "padre", la albina esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta del gremio, más valía que tranquilizase a las demás, antes de que destruyesen todo el gremio.

"Así que solo había ido con Natsu"-suspiró Erza relajándose.

Las chicas se habían vuelto a sentar en la mesa ahora más tranquilas.

"Casi me muero"-afirmó Wendy dejando salir un largo suspiro.

"Bien, ahora que está todo solucionado, pasemos a lo importante...¿quién será la madre?"-preguntó Mira chocando las palmas.

"¡¿EH?!"-exclamaron todas a la vez.

"Alguien tendrá que ser la madre del pequeño, ¿cierto?"-preguntó Mira con un dedo en la mejilla.

"C-Claro...P-Pero...A-Aún así"-balbuceaban todas con nerviosismo.

"Si no queréis puedo hacerlo yo"-propuso Mira sonriente.

"Yo también quiero cuidarlo"-reprochó Erza.

"A mí se me da mejor cuidar a los demás"-replicó Lissana.

"Y-Yo podría curarlo si enferma"-inquirió Wendy algo nerviosa.

"Soy la única que puede controlar a alguien como él"-exclamó Erza.

"Yo tengo mejor relación con él"-dijo Lucy rebatiendo a la pelirroja.

"Yo soy su amiga de la infancia"-proclamó Lissana con superioridad.

"L-Los dos somos lo mismo"-dijo Wendy con un ligero balbuceo.

"¿De quién estamos hablando?"-preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa al ver la situación.

Con esa pregunta el rostro de todas las magas se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, mientras empezaban a moverse nerviosamente.

"En todo caso seguro que yo le gusto más"-dijo Mira alzando el dedo con una sonrisa.

"E-Eso no es cierto"-replicó Lucy molesta por la afirmación de la peliblanca.

Y de esta manera empezó otra discusión por quién sería la que cuidaría del bebé, o quizás la discusión no era por eso.

…...

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Mgnolia, Natsu estaba rodeado por una increíble cantidad de chicas, que pasaban de pedir su autógrafo a querer pasar una noche junto a él.

"Le he preparado esto Natsu-senpai"-dijo una chica de largo pelo azul tímidamente mientras ofrecía un bento.

"¿Podrías salir conmigo Natsu-senpai?"-pidió una joven rubia haciendo una reverencia

"¿Quieres venir conmigo Natsu-senpai"-susurró una joven chica de pelo castaño que se apegaba demasiado al cuerpo del mago.

El mago de fuego entrecerró los ojos buscando una respuesta, y al volver a abrirlos se encontró frente a él la puerta del gremio, el joven lejos de sorprenderse esbozó una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la cabeza del bebé que llevaba todo este tiempo mordiendo la suya.

" _Parece que le ha molestado que no se fijasen en él"-_ pensó el dragonslayer con una sonrisa.

Natsu procedió a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, decidió no darle importancia, pero nada más entrar, se percató del peso del aire y la tensión que había en el lugar, incluso respirar allí era dificultoso, y parecía que el foco era la mesa en la que esas chicas estaban ahora sonriéndole.

…...

"¿Salimos de misión Natsu?"-preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa al pelirosa que estaba sentado en la barra del gremio.

"Cla..."

"Necesito que me ayudes con una misión para el gremio"-interrumpió Erza que ahora era la actual maestra de Fairy Tail.

"Etto..."

"¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar medicinas a la ciudad?"-preguntó Lissana con una dulce sonrisa.

"E-Espe..."

"¿M-Me ayudarías en mi entrenamiento?"-preguntó Wendy con un sonrojo y nerviosismo.

" _¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?, si hasta hace unos días me ignoraban"-_ pensó Natsu desconcertado, sintiendo como las chicas intercambiaban miradas repletas de una extraña sensación que el mago de fuego no podía entender.

"Aquí tienes, Natsu"-sonrió Mira sacando un plato de carne para el pelirosa.

"Ariga..."

"Por cierto, Natsu, ¿te apetecería acompañarme a hacer unas compras?-preguntó la albina sonriente, recibiendo a cambio todas las miradas de las chicas.

"Natsu saldrá conmigo de misión"-proclamó Lucy.

"No, el debe ayudarme con el gremio, como nuevo mago santo tiene responsabilidades"-replicó Erza.

" _Por favor, si puedes oírme, quién sea, sálvame"-_ pidió Natsu cerrando los ojos.

"Gracias"-sonrió Natsu dando una palmadita al pequeño que seguía enfrascado en morderle al cabeza, mientras entraba en su casa.

…...

La noche había llegado, y Natsu al fin había logrado quitarse al pequeño de encima, que ahora dormía tranquilamente en una cuna improvisada que el joven había construido por la tarde, mientras hacía pequeñas burbujitas involuntarias.

" _¿Que nombre puedo ponerle?"-_ pensó Natsu sonriendo dulcemente al pequeño.

"Te gussssssta"-dijo Happy apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa.

Casi involuntariamente el pelirosa dio un puñetazo en la cabeza del exceed, que desfalleció en el suelo.

"Gomene, me has sorprendido"-se disculpó el dragonslayer rascándose la cabeza.

El sonido del repiqueteo en la puerta alertó al mago, que procedió a acercarse a abrir, a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, su nariz no pudo evitar reconocer de quién se trataba.

" _Este olor..."_

… **...**

 **Yo, ¿que os ha parecido?, esto es digamos el prólogo de la historia, aún así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, creo que para ser mi primer fic no está mal, aunque trataré de ir mejorando, agradecería opiniones y críticas, que también molan.**

 **Si os gusta, trataré de actualizar cuanto antes, Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos.**

 **Al final y tras haber vuelto a Fanfiction, lo he logrado.**

 **He aquí, el segundo capítulo de Hijo de Dragón.**

 **No sé si os gustará, yo he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfrutéis**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Los problemas nunca viene solos**

Natsu abrió la puerta más tranquilo, habiendo reconocido de quién se trataba gracias a su increíble olfato.

-¿Ocurre algo Mira?-preguntó el pelirosa intrigado, ante la imagen de la peliblanca que le sonreía cariñosamente.

-No es nada, en realidad, quería pasarme a ver que tal te iba, y entregarte esto-señaló Mirajane agitando una pequeña cesta-son solo algunos alimentos para el bebé-explicó la albina ante la mirada del joven.

-Te lo agradezco-respondió Natsu cogiendo la cesta-o _jalá me hubiese traído algo a mí-_ pensó Natsu aguantando un rugido de su estómago.

Tras esto un silencio se formó en el lugar, Natsu estaba sonriendo pero la albina le observaba, casi esperando que algo sucediese.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Natsu intrigado.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó la albina arqueando la ceja.

-Si quieres puedo darte algo, aunque no tengo muchas cosas-explicó el mago.

Mirajane sonrió y entró en la casa de Natsu, mientras el muchacho estaba algo confundido por la actitud de la chica.

Por otro lado, cerca de la casa del dragonslayer, un arbusto se agitaba, a la vez que muchos gritos provenían de él.

-Mira-nee, eres una tramposa-gruñó Lissana con enfado.

-Se nos ha adelantado-explicó Erza con seriedad.

-Natsu-san-susurró Wendy apretando los puños.

-No es justo, yo debería estar con Nat...-Lucy calló al sentir las miradas encima de ella-con el bebé, eso era lo que quería decir-replicó agitando los brazos de forma casi enfermiza.

-De todas formas, debemos encontrar alguna manera de detener esto-dijo Erza ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Aye-respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Demos paso a la operación.

…...

En el interior de la casa del joven, Natsu estaba junto con Mirajane, observando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, al parecer el niño era capaz de dormir en cualquier situación.

Natsu se sentía algo incomodo, no, más bien era una sensación extraña, Mira estaba de pie, recostada sobre él, logrando que el mago sintiese perfectamente cada una de las partes de la albina.

-Parece que está nervioso-señaló Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Tu crees, yo le veo muy tranquilo, casi tanto como Happy-explicó Natsu mirando de reojo al pequeño gato azul que seguía inconsciente.

-¿Sabes como llamarlo?-susurró en la oreja del mago logrando que se sobresaltase.

-A-Aún no...-respondió Natsu con un sonrojo a la vez que sus manos temblaban.

Mira sonrió internamente al ver las reacciones del mago así que se el ocurrió una idea...

-¿Ocurre algo Mira?-preguntó Natsu viendo como la albina caía al suelo.

-C-Creo que me he mareado un poco-explicó Mirajane con una mueca de dolor-no es nada.

-Espera...-Natsu se arrodilló ante la peliblanca y la cargó estilo nupcial, logrando que esta se sonrojase-no quiero que tengas problemas, dejaré que te quedes aquí hasta mañana-explicó Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Mirajane extrañamente ocultó su rostro en el pecho del pelirosa, no esperaba que su plan saliese de esta forma, como mucho que Natsu la abrazase, pero esto era demasiado.

- _Me siento mal por engañarlo, pero por otra parte es genial-_ pensó la albina.

-Bien enton...

Antes de que el mago pudiese terminar de hablar, la puerta de su casa cayó, y tras ella se encontraban una sonrojada pelirroja una albina y una rubia ambas molestas.

-Nosotros cuidaremos a Mira-nee-dijo Lissana alejando al mago.

-Sí no te preocupes Natsu, cuida del bebé-añadió Lucy.

-Adiós-exclamó Erza saliendo junto con Lissana Lucy y Mirajane, mientras Wendy esperaba fuera con nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó el dragonslayer.

…...

Natsu despertó de golpe en mitad de la noche, por instinto recorrió toda la habitación sorprendiendo al ver al bebé hasta recordar lo sucedido recientemente.

Reconociendo la sensación que tenía, el pelirosa tomo una pose de meditación mientras trataba de concentrarse.

 _Interior de Natsu_

El dragonslayer abrió los ojos encontrándose en una zona completamente oscura, bajo sus pies había un gigantesco lago, pero aún así él podía flotar sobre este.

Alzando la vista se encontró con una figura conocida. Era su misma imagen, exceptuando las grandes alas negras que brotaban de su espalda y los gigantescos cuernos de su cabeza.

\- Ya era hora, llevo un rato llamándote intento de dragón-recriminó la voz molesta.

\- !¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS INTENTO DE DRAGÓN, ESTÚPIDO DEMONIO?¡-exclamó Natsu con los puños rodeados de fuego.

END gruñó apartando la vista-tienes suerte de que aún este debilitado por la batalla contra Zeref, si no te haría trizas ahora mismo-el demonio esbozo una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso estaré esperando a que te recuperes para poder machacarte-respondió Natsu sonriendo de la misma forma-entonces, ¿Porque me has llamado aquí?-preguntó el dragonslayer confundido.

END se rascó la cabeza mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno preocupado-verás, la cosa es que...bueno, ese mocoso que tienes ahora-Natsu estuvo a punto de preguntar como sabía END de esto, pero recordó que el demonio estaba conectado a él, así que tan solo asintió-pues como habrás visto tiene magia.

\- Dime algo que no sepa-susurró Natsu recordando todo lo ocurrido a causa de la tele-transportación del bebé-pero, ¿Que ocurre con eso?

END soló un suspiro-su poder mágico emite un aura similar al de Zeref, así que si alguien lo nota podría relacionarlo con el suyo, y ya sabes, creer que sigue vivo.

\- Eso podría ser un problema, nombrar a Zeref siempre trae enemigos poderosos, será mejor que encuentre una solución a esto, antes de que alguien lo note.

Natsu volvió a fijar la vista en END viendo como este observaba de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió el pelirosa alzando la ceja.

\- Esto, pues verás, quizás alguien ya haya notado la marca mágica del niño, incluso puede que estén acercándose a Magnolia...

\- !¿Que demonios?¡, ¡¿Porque no me avisaste antes?!-exclamó el pelirosa enfurecido.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que aún no estoy recuperado, antes de poder decirte nada me quedé dormido!-replicó END de la misma forma.

\- ¿Al menos sabes quienes son?-preguntó el pelirosa tratando de calmarse.

END volvió a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo-...Dimaria y Brandish...-susurró el demonio.

Natsu sintió como si un tren lo hubiese arrollado.

La batalla contra el Imperio Álvarez fue una locura, si Zeref era el más poderoso los 12 spriggans no se quedaban atrás, cada uno de ellos era un monstruo más poderoso que el anterior, para poder hacerles frente todos los gremios habían unido sus fuerzas, y aún así no habían conseguido derrotar a ninguno, tan solo retenerlos.

Finalmente la batalla terminó con la victoria de Natsu al pelear contra Zeref, la batalla tampoco fue fácil para el mago, que aún contado con la recién adquirida ayuda del demonio más poderoso, END, se jugó la vida en cada segundo del combate.

Por suerte tras coronarse Natsu como vencedor, los spriggans literalmente se detuvieron en seco, y se marcharon de allí, comprendiendo que ahora que su líder había sido derrotado no había motivo alguno para seguir peleando, y así terminó, desde entonces nadie había vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos.

Y ahora este estúpido demonio que no hacía nada más que dormir le estaba diciendo que dos de sus integrantes más fuertes estaban yendo hacia Magnolia guiados por la magia de un bebé ¡Que encima estaba en su propia casa¡

\- Por cierto esto me recuerda a que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones para recuperar mi poder más rápido, no trates de contactarme-balbuceó END rápidamente cortando la conexión con el dragonslayer.

\- ¡MALD...

 _Exterior de Natsu_

El pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe asegurándose de que estaba nuevamente en su casa.

Habiendo maldecido al demonio unas cincuenta veces, Natsu soltó un suspiro, y levantándose se dirigió hacia donde el bebé aún dormía plácidamente.

\- Maldito crío, eres aún más problemático que tus padres-susurró el pelirosa dando ligeros golpes al niño con su dedo índice, el bebé reaccionó y atrapó el dedo de Natsu con sus diminutas manos.

El dragonslayer sonrió con ternura-mañana te pondré un nombre, no puedo llamarte crío para siempre-susurró alejándose del bebé.

…...

El gremio seguía más calmado de lo habitual, sin Gajeel, Gray, o incluso Elfman, la posibilidad de pelear era inútil, así que el mago de fuego tan solo se recostó sobre una mesa bostezando.

Aunque quizás fuese mejor así, el dragonslayer no estaba en la mejor condición para empezar un combate, y la causa...pues un niño que tan se tele-transportaba de un lugar a otro sin para, en dos días el pelirosa había recorrido Magnolia más veces que en toda su vida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Natsu-san?-preguntó la pequeña dragonslayer llegando a la mesa en donde estaba el mago.

Natsu alzó la cabeza encontrándose con Wendy que parecía preocupada-no es nada, tan solo este crío me tiene hecho polvo-explicó el dragonslayer- _además hay dos malditos spriggan viniendo hacia Magnolia-_ pensó para sí.

Viendo la situación la peliazul trató de llenarse de fuerzas.

\- S-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte a cuid...

\- ¡Maldito crío!-exclamó el pelirosa al ver que el bebé había vuelto a desaparecer-lo siento Wendy hablamos luego.

Viendo como el mago de fuego salía del gremio a plena velocidad, Wendy se dejó caer de rodilla teniendo en cuenta que todo el valor que había reunido había sido inútil.

…...

Erza fue la última en salir del gremio, sabía que ser la nueva maestra implicaba responsabilidades, pero nunca pensó que Makarov tuviese que hacer tanto trabajo, sobretodo viéndole siempre tan calmado y festivo.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de cerrar el gremio cuando un grito la sorprendió.

\- ¡Espera Erza!

\- ¿Natsu?

Tras llegar ante la maga el dragonslayer se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, mientras la pelirroja lo observaba expectante, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que el bebé estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pelo rosa del mago.

\- Necesito que hab-rás la puerta-dijo como pudo Natsu.

Erza arqueó una ceja intrigada-no hay problema, pero ¿Porqué?

\- Me he dejado mi bufanda dentro-explico Natsu señalando su cuello.

"Titania" se percató de que era cierto, sorprendida de que Natsu hubiese olvidado algo tan importante para él, sin nada que añadir la pelirroja abrió nuevamente la puerta del gremio.

Tras esto el mago se lanzó directo a buscar su prenda más preciada, mientras que Erza le siguió lentamente, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

\- _Natsu y yo estamos en el mismo lugar de noche...acaso...¡¿Será como en mis novelas?!-_ pensó la maga sonrojándose.

Mientras la maga pelirroja desvariaba Natsu ya había encontrado su bufando justo en la mesa en donde se había sentado esta mañana.

\- Mucho mejor-susurró el pelirosa-!Oye Erza¡-exclamó Natsu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo el dragonslayer acercándose a "Titania"

Erza sintió su pulso acelerarse una vez más ante la cercanía del mago, sin duda esto era por culpa de sus novelas, ¿cierto?, ella no estaba nerviosa por Natsu, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Q-Que favor?

\- Me gustaría que me ayudases a entrenarlo-explico el pelirosa señalando hacia el bebé que extrañamente seguía durmiendo-según tengo entendido tiene mucho poder mágico así que me gustaría enseñarle a controlarlo cuando sea algo mayor.

A pesar de que la maga entendía la propuesta, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, ya que su mente empezó a oscilar con la idea de que si ella cuidaba al bebé, y Natsu era su padre, eso significaba que...

\- ¿P-Per-o, p-porque me lo pides a mí?-tartamudeó la pelirroja sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh?, no es obvio, si alguien puede ayudarme eres tú, después de todo eres increíble Erza-explicó Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Erza se sonrojó a tal punto que su rostro igualó su cabello, ¿Porque se sentía sí con Natsu?, se suponía que el pelirosa era como su hermano, pero sus sentimientos ahora estaban muy lejos de los fraternales

\- A-h,...A..-Erza estaba temblando, su respiración estaba enormemente agitada, y le era imposible articular palabra.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, E...?

Natsu se sorprendió enormemente, esto había sido completamente inesperado, y probablemente se convertiría en un problema, Erza...¿había desaparecido?.

No, más bien el había reaparecido ante su casa, lo cual solo tenía una explicación, el maldito crío también podía tele-transportarse durmiendo.

\- Al menos he acabado aquí, y no en ese lugar-susurró el mago aterrado recordando el segundo lugar al que se había tele-transportado el crío.

\- _Bueno, ya hablaré con Erza mañana, ahora sería un buen momento para dormir-_ pensó el pelirosa observando la oscuridad del cielo.

Natsu entró en su casa tranquilamente, dispuesto a acostarse, pero una voz se lo impidió.

\- Al fin llegas hermano-sonrió Zeref dejando un libro que estaba leyendo de lado.

\- ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?!-exclamó Natsu señalándolo aterrado.

\- Vamos, tranquilízate Natsu, tan solo he venido a hablar contigo-la vista del pelinegro se posó sobre el niño que dormía en la cabeza de Natsu-veo que te ha cogido cariño-sonrió Zeref tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

El pelirosa se sintió culpable de alguna manera, sabía que el mago oscuro se sentía triste al no poder estar con el niño, y aunque hacerlo fue lo correcto, el culpable del estado de Zeref era él.

Antes de que Natsu pudiese decir nada Zeref intervino.

\- Me alegra mucho, aunque hoy no he venido para eso, será mejor que te sientes-explicó el pelinegro señalando una silla.

\- _¿Porque parece que sea su casa y no la mía?-_ pensó Natsu molesto obedeciendo.

\- Verás, que sepas que aunque me parece bien, lo que voy a pedirte ha sido idea de Mavis, y en principio era ella la que iba a decírtelo, pero pensé que sería más fácil que yo lo hablase contigo, porque...bueno ya sabes como es ella.

Viendo como una sensación de seriedad escapaba del mago oscuro Natsu no pudo evitar tragar duro, parece que los problemas habían decidido venir todos juntos.

\- ¿Que es lo que tienes que decir?

\- Natsu...-el ambiente estaba repleto de tensión, todo parecía haberse silenciado, hasta que...-es hora de que consigas una madre para el niño-explicó Zeref con una dulce sonrisa.

Un tic nervioso invadió la ceja del dragonslayer-...¿E-Eh?...

\- Así es, no puedo dejar que un idiota como tú cuida él solo de mi precioso hijo, necesitarás una pareja-explicó Mavis apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiendo tanto a Natsu como a Zeref.

\- Dijimos que sería yo quién se lo dijese-reprochó Zeref con un puchero.

\- Lo siento, pero eres demasiado blando, es igual que Igneel hay que dejarle las cosas claras-replicó Mavis haciendo que Zeref soltase un suspiro de resignación, mientras se recostaba en la silla.

\- Y tú, hijo de Igneel-dijo ahora señalando a Natsu-más vale que lo hagas rápido, aunque viendo como está la situación parece que hay muchas candidatas para el puesto-explicó la pequeña rubia sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esta era la situación del Dragneel, un bebé mágico que se tele-transportaba, una rubia que le traería más de un problema y finalmente dos magas de increíble poder acercándose hacia él.

Natsu suspiró-Mavis,¿Puedes cogerlo un momento?

La pequeña rubia aceptó al bebé que Natsu le estaba dando con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendió viendo la actitud del pelirosa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Natsu?-preguntó Zeref igual de confuso ante la aparente serenidad del dragonslayer.

\- No, no es nada, pero si me disculpáis...¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-exclamó Natsu con un rostro desesperado saliendo a toda prisa de su casa- _¡Y UNA MIERDA, AHORA SOLO QUEDA ESCAPAR, VIVIRÉ EN EL BOSQUE, SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ!-_ pensó el dragonslayer sin dejar de correr.

… **...**

 **¿Que tal?, sinceramente espero que haya merecido aunque sea un poco la espera.**

 **Si es así, me encantaría que le dieseis apoyo para que pueda actualizar más a menudo.**

 **Como ya dije, lo siento mucho por haberme retrasado tanto, no hay excusa alguna.**

 **También espero que me disculpéis el no haber respondido todos los reviews que me mandasteis, lo siento mucho, prometo que responderé todo lo que me mandéis a partir de ahora.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima...**

 **PD: Si alguien sabe, tiene tiempo, y le apetece dibujar, por favor que contacte conmigo**


	3. Chapter 4

…...Hey

Bueno, no sé si alguien me recuerda todavía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.

Esto no es una actualización, así que si no te interesan los motivos tienes permiso para irte ;).

Tras desaparecer la primera vez de Fanfiction, decidí reincorporarme una vez más a esta página y continuar con mis historias, pero no pensé en algo, la universidad.

Estoy en la carrera de medicina, y he estado estudiando como un psicópata los últimos tres meses, así que si ya me ha sido difícil salir algún día de fiesta, mucho menos he podido pensar en escribir un fic.

Ahora pretendo nuevamente reincorporarme, pero no puedo prometer una actualización constante, quiero decir no creo que pueda un capítulo por semana, aunque al menos terminaré los fics que tengo, luego ya veremos que sucede.

Sin más agradezco todo el apoyo que habéis dado a mis historias, y bueno, hasta la próxima, aunque por cierto si queréis dejar algo en los comentarios, que sea que historia queréis que actualice en primer lugar.

Por cierto para avisar voy a subir también estos fics a , y aunque todavía no lo sé quizás también a Wattpad, es por informar :).

Adiós, y hasta que volvamos a leernos.


End file.
